Beneath the Blood Red Moon
by Jess J
Summary: Rated for violence and sexuality. When faced with the growing threat of vicious lycanthropic exiles, the Oracle, Architect, and Merovingian send the Twins, Seraph, and an old "friend" out take them down.
1. Beware the Full Moon

Author's note: The last thing I need is another WIP. Especially one as big and complex as this will be. But, my muse and fellow author, NightSlash, were very, very insistent with this story. So, here is my first step into the Matrix, and of course it would be because of werewolves. Anyway, hope you enjoy, reviews would be delightful. Warning, this will be violent, and this entry is rather gruesome. It's rated R for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix. Nor does it own me. And I don't own anybody from it, except those you've never heard of, meaning, the random humans and program victims, and the lycanthropes. I mean no copyright infringement, so don't sue me. Savvy?

* * *

PROLOGUE: BEWARE THE FULL MOON

Emily walked down the sidewalk briskly, wrapping her coat around her even tighter. The wind had a strong chill to it, too strong. It was the kind that chilled the bone to the marrow, made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end, and cause you to shudder form something other than cold.

Not a star could be seen in the night sky. But the moon could be seen through a thin haze of cloud, full and bright and hanging high over her head. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she looked up at it.

It was full.

Emily had never been superstitious. Not until recently, after so many attacks during full moons, and even at other times. But the violence, _the sightings_, were so much worse on the nights of the moon's fullest state. And tonight was one of those nights. There she was, standing on a fairly desolate sidewalk, alone, unarmed, during a full moon.

Within seconds her heels were clapping against the concrete as she ran, not caring if she was being silly or foolish. There were still predators of some sort, whether human or something else, out at night. Perhaps not a monster lurking in the alleys near her, but a rapist or mugger or just some sick psycho that liked spilling blood.

Only one more block, and then she'd reach her apartment building, go up the elevator, walk into her apartment, check on her niece, go to bed, and scold herself she was never to go out for a walk so close to dark.

She turned the corner, and there it was. Her apartment building. Safety, sanctuary. The light of the entrance was bright and inviting, the most glorious sight she had ever seen, and she paused to catch her breath, let out a sound of relief, half laugh, half sigh.

That's when the beast tore into her back. Claws, long and sharp, sliced through her skin and spine, paralyzing her before she could even let out a scream of pain. Then teeth, just as fierce as the claws, tore at her flesh, pierce skin and latching into muscle, yanking chunks out of her back.

Another set of teeth joined in, tearing out flesh, feasting on the now slowly dying woman's body. Finally a third mouth came over, and the massive maw opened wide and lunged down, biting into the skull savagely, yanking the head off and gnawing at the exposed wound where it once was connected to her neck.

The third mouth looked over to a fourth, left out of the kill, and it laid the head down at the paw like feet, and the fourth lycanthrope greedily chewed at the open, gushing wound before ripping the face off and opening the skull with its own claws, feasting on brain matter and tissue.

The third watched the first two as they dug in, the first briefly glancing up, snorting as if in disapproval at the third's lack of activity. But it then returned its focus on its meal, sharing easily with the second, both relishing the sweet taste of raw meat and the scent of blood and fear in the air.

Suddenly the first stiffened and rose to its full height. It sniffed at the air, slinking more into shadow, dragging the body with it, growling to the others to retreat to where darkness was thicker. They began to follow their leader when suddenly five men, five beings, came into vision, coming around a corner.

They stopped, seeing the body and the other three. Two, the two who reeked of a scent most offending to the lycanthropes, pulled out guns and started to open fire, but the third lycan attacked, knocking the guns out of their hands. They walked forward, the third of their group following slightly behind. The third lycan attacked, knocking the guns out of their hands, roaring.

But the third of the others pulled out his gun, shooting the lycan.

The third yelped as the bullet grazed its shoulder, the fourth lycan snarling after hearing the other's cry. The two lycans reared on their hind legs as one, a fearsome sight.

The third lycan was tall, somewhere between seven and eight feet, obviously built for upright walking on its long, muscular legs. It's skin was as dark as the coarse fur that sparsely covered it, and its eyes were like silver slits. It had a fairly short muzzle, with a wicked looking maw, though its features were almost feline like.

The fourth was the same height, and also built for upright walking, though its body was more humanoid than the other. It's head was big and completely lupine, gray fur and wolf head with enlarged features, the fur coming down to its shoulders and ending there. It had a gray body, with patches of fur under its arms and on its elbows. The teeth on it were not quite as fierce as those on the third, but bits of brain and skin hung from the bloodied canines.

The two werewolves, similar in shape and obviously mates, charged, tearing into the other group's third mercilessly as the first two watched from a few feet away, horrified.

The other two, the albinos, the two who appeared to be like physical manifestations of ghosts, watched but did not partake in the fight or even try to give their companions any help. Their expressions were a mixture of amusement and boredom, and they irritated the first lycan.

But his focus on them was shattered when he heard the his second, his mate, yelp as a shot echoed in the night. One of the horrified two, the vampires, had shot her, the bullet going clean through her thigh. The first roared, startling everyone, his own kind, his mate, the vampires, the ghosts. His bellow of rage shook the buildings practically, and once he finished, he had lunged, knocking the vampires to the ground and tearing their stomachs open.

The others, all the others, watched as the huge, towering monster of a werewolf tore into the vampires. Black fur, matted in spots with Emily's blood already, covered his body, thick and long and shaggy. His eyes were like big pupils, completely black, just like his fur, no sign of white or amber or silver in them. His snout was long, like a wolf's. In fact, his whole body was like a giant, upright wolf's, mixed with humanoid features as well.

And his maw was huge, teeth now black from so much blood, but they were long and sharp, and he was using them with pleasure on his two latest victims.

Blood began to spatter onto his coat, soon soaking it as he tore of limbs, bit off certain organs, feasted on vampire flesh and bone, his clawed paw like hands crushing their skulls simultaneously. He took his vengeance and disgust out on them even after they were dead.

Finally looking up, he noticed the ghosts striding away at a brisk pace, but he growled at his fellow lycanthropes. Those two were not for tonight. They didn't have the time.

Walking over to his mate, nuzzling her with concern, he lifted her up, her form identical to his own in shape, but varying in color and size. Her fur was a lovely chestnut brown, and her eyes a glittering silver that shown brighter than the moon, and were fairer for the first lycanthrope to gaze at. She was two feet shorter, and not nearly as muscular, but fierce in her own right.

Still, she was not as fierce as her mate, but he protected her well, took care of her when she needed, and avenged her for any pain she felt, as proven by his killing of the two vampires. Now it was time for him to tend to her, once they were home

Growling at the other two, the first led them down an alley, hurrying back to their sanctuary where his mate could rest and heal, with him to protect her from more harm.


	2. Desperation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix. Nor does it own my. Only the werewolf pack is mine. And the newbies.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: DESPERATION

ONE MONTH LATER…

Persephone watched her husband pace and mutter obscenities in French. She had been doing so for the past hour. She was amazed she had not lost her sanity, or done something like take her eyes off him for a moment. But, she was amused by his current state.

He was more panicked than he ever got during any of the trouble years ago, with the last One and the virus, Smith.

A wide, Cheshire cat grin spread across Persephone's features at the mention of the long dead, rogue agent. Only she could love him. Of course, it had nothing to do with the Matrix's survival or threat, nothing of what he was after or had once been. It was merely the fact that her husband loathed him to no end, loathed him more than Neo, more than the Oracle or the Architect, anyone. That alone made Smith dear to Persephone.

Even if he was dead.

"Why don't you sit down, my love," she finally said, slightly exasperated with her husband. He really was taking this far too seriously, that or he was simply not taking the proper actions for something so serious. "Have a glass of wine, have some random girl suck your dick, that should calm your nerves," she said, tone sweetly vindictive.

The Merovingian stopped his pacing and glared at his smirking wife. "Maybe you should leave me alone, that might calm my nerves," he spat back. Then he sighed, closing his eyes and looking down. "Persephone, please. I am trying. But, they are lovely, and you no longer have interest."

"Because of your interest in them," she quickly reminded him, her smirk gone as she gave him her own baleful glare. "I do not like going into restaurants or nightclubs and seeing the knowing glancing from young women I have never seen before!"

"SILENCE!" The Merovingian shouted, almost shaking from the force of his exclamation. He took two deep breaths, then walked over and kneeled in front of his wife, taking her hands in his. "Persephone, please. This is a troubling matter, and it could turn out to be a much bigger problem than anyone originally thought," he told her imploringly.

Persephone nodded, mutely. Her husband had never been this affected. This, this was graver than anything else that had ever happened, she could tell. Now, she was worried too.

"My love, you should try to go to her, or to him," she told him, knowing he would not like her suggestions, but feeling they had to be said anyway. "I know, none of you get along, but if this is so serious, you should go."

The Merovingian sighed again, standing and walking over to the window of his lavish library. He crossed his arms, his brow furrowing as if in deep thought, trying to solve a puzzle. "I know that soon enough, we all will have to talk. Something must be done, and we cannot take care of the problem on our own."

Persephone stood, walking over to her husband and placing a hand on his shoulder, light pressure, to say she was there but not to add anymore stress. "My love, is this to do with the missing workers, their deaths?" she asked him softly.

He nodded. "Yes. I did not tell you they were murdered because, I was afraid you would ask myself or someone else how they died. Not even in the days when our war was at its fiercest would I wish that knowledge on such a lovely, elegant thing as yourself," he explained.

"How, did they die?"

The Merovingian smirked lightly, briefly. He turned to her. "Even you have women's curiosity," he said, meeting her eye for a moment, and Persephone briefly remembered why she had married him in the first place. And then it was gone, and he looked away.

"Werewolves. Fierce ones, rogues and monsters, in packs," he told her. "I will not say how my men died, but you should get the idea. These are not like any of the ones in my service. They are loyal only to those in the pack, and most of all, to their leader. Their alpha."

Biting her lip until it was bright red with blood, Persephone thought over what her husband had finally told to her, finally explained. This was, disturbing news, to learn.

"I will go and find Seraph today. I'm taking three workers with me. The rest will stay here with you, and the Twins are to be your escorts to any place you go to, and always to be near you. I do not want the lycanthropes getting any ideas of striking at you while I'm gone," he informed her.

The show of possible concern, or just simply what would be expected, Persephone nodded without argument over being babysat practically. Now was not the time to debate over such a trifle issue anyway.

After a few moments, she finally nodded, and he walked over to a door on the right side of the library, opening it and walking through it to one of his offices. She followed, slowly and almost as if in a daze. It was still something she was having to think over in her head, that these lycanthropes could be such a threat. She and her husband, and all their exiles, were not such a threat.

Only Smith had ever become a threat like this, but the One had somehow infected him, disconnected him, and made him some sort of Virus.

Persephone watched her husband make a call, but she didn't listen. She knew he was calling some of his workers. Probably those who would go with him. Her arms crossed over her chest, and she looked out one of the windows. It was almost noon, and the sun was high.

She shivered suddenly. She remembered something. Something about the approaching night that now would make her apprehensive, nervous.

It was a full moon.

* * *

The two latest exiles that had been hired by The Merovingian stood against the wall of the expansive garage, while three of his best and oldest came out and went over to one of the luxurious cars, appeared to be a Bentley of some kind. But the two newbies paid absolutely no attention to those workers. They were too engrossed in the fight taking place.

One and Two had gotten bored while waiting for their boss. So they had decided they needed a way to pass the time. That ended up being sparring with each other. Of course, they were incorporeal almost four fifths of the time.

And the two newbies had never seen any program, exile or not, do anything like that before. They were quite, amazed.

One and Two kept slicing at each other, and going incorporeal every time and never getting a hit in. They did get a few kicks in though, usually sending the other back a few feet. With those boots, the kicks probably did hurt a good bit.

The two ghosts had been sparring for about twenty minutes, those two and the two newbies having been waiting on their boss for almost forty minutes.

One did a successful drop kick, and two went down to the ground, the newbies wincing at the pain they could almost feel themselves from that. Two flipped back up and sliced at One, but the first went incorporeal before the razor could make any damage.

In truth, the newbies had no idea who was doing what, as they couldn't tell the difference between one and two. As far as they knew, nobody could.

Suddenly The Merovingian and his wife, Persephone, entered the garage, both walking over to the dueling ghosts.

The two newbies didn't get why their boss and his wife had such long titles or names. Unfortunately for them, they had given both mental nicknames, ones to say in their thoughts, but never aloud. They had - thankfully - refrained from ever saying Mero, but Seph had once escaped the younger of the two.

Every time Persephone looked at him now, he swore she was thinking of how slow she could cut through his piece. He was silently thankful that if she ever did go through with it, he was more attached to his other piece and therefore would not be as emotional over the loss, just in excruciating pain.

The Twins had stopped their fighting and were once again corporeal as they stood at attention while The Merovingian began talking to them. The newbies, curious as ever and obviously doomed at one point or another, moved closer so they could listen.

"I want you to stay with Persephone, anywhere she goes. If she goes into a shop full of cuddly, plush animals or a candy store or a store filled with women's things, you will go in and stay with her. Understood?" he asked as he finished his terse instructions.

Both Twins nodded, their face turning toward Persephone briefly, and Two smirked slightly.

Persephone's eyes narrowed and she took two steps closer to them. "And if either of you get the bright idea to watch me while I'm in a dressing room, or getting a shower, I will have my husband order you to cut off each other's balls," she told them, her voice dark yet still lovely mostly because of the accent.

The Merovingian blanched slightly, thought otherwise showed no reaction to her threat, but the it was obvious, even with the sunglasses on, that the Twins' eyes had widened. They nodded again, this time a tiny bit faster than before.

The newbies though, were white as the Twins, their eyes widened to their fullest extent. That woman was insane. At least mentally unstable. And definitely a man-hater. The two exiles glanced at each other, not sure if they still wanted to work for this couple. Though the pay was good.

Persephone smiled demurely at the Twins after seeing her words had the desired effect, and walked over to her husband, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful," she told him, and she actually gave everyone the impression she meant it, that she wasn't just saying it for show or with spite.

Whatever. The newbies were keeping their distance from that woman.

* * *

The old apartment complex had been infested with weaklings, pathetic exiles that had pranced around, proud of their status as thugs and muggers that could do a few tricks to freak out their victims. They had no sense of prey, no instincts, no hunting nature in them. They were greedy lowlifes, allowing themselves to be classified as disgusting beings mortals themselves could easily enough be.

But the pack had changed that. All the exiles had been torn apart, erased, destroyed. Only a few had shown any promise, but they had not wanted to live up to the potential they would be granted with the lycanthropy virus.

So Romulus had viciously slaughtered them, showing less mercy to them than he had any of the others. He had been filled with contempt at their weakness and refusal, their want to stay in their perfectly normal, pathetic lives.

And now, now the apartment complex was inhabited by the pack. It was the largest of the packs so far, the first one to be formed, with the first alpha. Romulus.

Most of the pack was in the lobby, or the lounge room adjacent to it. Watching TV, the mates nuzzling or going a little further, the others ignoring such displays of affection. The lycanthropes were open in their affections for each other, and mates were not always discreet. They didn't have to be, the pack was supportive of every mated couple and of their love.

Especially between the alphas. Everyone in the pack knew that there was one thing and one thing Romulus truly cared about.

Diana.

And right now, she was wounded, her leg having been injured in a fight with some of that Merovingian fellow's men. She and Romulus were up in their quarters, on the top floor. They had the nicest rooms, but they had earned them, especially Romulus. He was alpha for a reason, and he protected his pack, therefore earning whatever he wanted.

Remus watched the others, his arms folded as he leaned against the doorframe to the lounge. He was tall, though not overly muscular, much more lean than the alpha. He had a nasty, but fairly old scar running down the right side of his face, jagged and vicious looking. It ran over his eye, but both were unharmed and dark. His long, nearly black hair hung in a bit of a wavy mess, stopping just above his shoulders and he had a bit of facial hair enough for a scrappy beard. He was fairly tan, and handsome, if you liked dark, brooding types.

The other lycans didn't notice him as they relaxed in the large, comfortable room. They were watching the news, hearing about the latest kill by the beta and alpha pairs. The grisly images were not shown, but described briefly though not in detail.

But he remembered them. He remembered the taste of the woman's blood and flesh and the little taste of brain matter and skull he had gotten when crushing her head with his maw. But he had given it to his own mate. And it had been done for a purpose.

The woman did not need to feel the pain of being eaten while not even being able to move, to struggle. They could at least grant her an end to existence with some mercy.

Of course, Romulus did not agree, but he tolerated Remus' merciful tendencies as long as the beta did not go against his orders.

Remus felt a gently touch on his arm and turned to see Selene had come up behind him, one hand on his arm, the other now taking hold of his. He smiled softly at her cupping her cheek with his free palm, fingers stroking her skin gently.

Selene was almost the complete opposite of her mate in appearance. Her eyes were a clear, bright blue, her skin a soft peach color, sometimes a tan tint seen in certain lighting, and her hair was a light golden color. She had a slightly round face that made her look even more angelic, and her figure was well built and curved nicely, slender but toned.

"You should rest. It was a long night last night," Selene said, leading him away from the others and to the elevator. "They can take care of themselves, we aren't needed," she said when he showed hesitancy to step onto the elevator. Her blue eyes stared at him lovingly, and her touch was soothing. "Forget the news and what happened last night," she finally said, realizing that was what held him back. "We are what we are. There is no need to dwell on our actions."

He met her stare and nodded slowly, stepping into the elevator and let her push the button for their floor. They were of course, the floor right under Romulus and Diana's. Betas got the privilege of second best.

* * *

Diana watched Romulus walk over with a wet cloth and some bandages, her mate intending to clean and bind her wound again. Her eyes were an icy blue, but there was a strange heat there as she watched him. She was in a tank and panties, her wounded thigh on the bed.

Romulus sat down beside it, taking off the old bandages and cleaning up the wound again. He grinned slightly when Diana shivered at the coldness of the damp cloth, and he squeezed it, causing some excess water to drip into her thigh.

"Romulus!" she yelped, shivering and trying to jerk away, but he held her tight by her waist. "Romulus, stop teasing me and just bind the wound," she said, but her breathing had sped up slightly.

The alpha smirked. "What would be the fun in that?" he replied, his gravelly voice taking on the husky tone it normally got when they were alone. He then let go of her waist and continued his treatment, but he did stop the teasing.

But when he wrapped the bandages around her thigh, fingers brushing against the skin, she shivered again for another reason than cold. Near the end, his knuckles brushed against that burning, moist part of her that ached, and he grinned when she bucked involuntarily.

"Done," he finally stated, bringing his knuckles up and licking the bit of moisture off them. "Now, is there anything else you need?"

Diana grabbed his tank and pulled him down onto her, kissing him fiercely as she ripped the shirt open. She grinned against his mouth as he helped her remove the garment, and tore apart her own tank, fingers quickly finding her breasts. Moaning into him, she unbuttoned his slacks and shoved them down, but the alpha pulled away from her, smirking.

His smirk only widened when she pouted and whimpered in protest, but he was merely moving to get out of the rest of his clothes. Once they were no longer a concern, he was on top of her again, hands kneading her breasts while his fingers pinched her nipples, causing her to whimper and mewl in pleasure into his mouth.

"Romulus, stop taking your time," she begged in a moan, her legs spread wide but he merely brushed his own heat against hers before moving down, taking a breast in his mouth. She arched up, whimpering loudly, but she wanted him inside and she wanted him there now.

The loud groan that was nearly a growl of pleasure he let out when she reached down, firmly, but carefully, taking his arousal in her hands made her smirk at last as within seconds she had what she wanted. He thrust into her, burying himself deep and completely, both growling out in pleasure as their eyes swirled different colors.

Long, deep thrust came, slow and methodical, making her claw at his back and arch her hips in different ways, trying to force him into the desperate frenzy she wanted. But he was taking his time, teasing her and himself, dragging it out.

Diana then grinned and suckled his earlobe as her hand slide down his back slowly, finally reaching his buttocks and squeezing firmly.

The male grunted and picked up speed, still rhythmic, but faster, a deeper beat than before. He growled and nipped at her neck and shoulders, leaving little, bleeding bite wounds, marking her as his again and again.

She did the same, her own canines tasting the blood of his throat as she nibbled and suckled the slight wound, making him growl loudly and his thrusts took on more speed, losing rhythm and beat. She whimpered loudly, a growl mixed in with the pleading sound and he finally gave her exactly what she was begging for.

Smooth movements turned into erratic, desperate thrusts, and he was biting her shoulder, spilling more blood as he gripped her hips with bruising force, almost violent but never hurting her.

Diana growled and whimpered in ecstasy, her nails digging into the flesh of his back, breaking the skin as she arched up into him, her insides burning and tightening and tensing up like coil. And then her head was thrown back, her insides clenching and bursting with white hot heat and rapture spread through her in violent waves as she howled.

Romulus roared as he felt her come around him, in his arms and he lunged for her exposed neck as he came as well, biting deep and tasting her even as he filled her, his own scalding pleasure washing through his veins.

And then both of them were back in reality, panting and sweating and spent for the hour, ready for a brief rest before the next round. Romulus collapsed onto her, and she welcomed his weight, clinging to him lovingly as she gently kissed his shoulder.

They rolled over, and he removed his fangs from her neck, licking and suckling the wounds till they healed and stopped their blood spill.

Nestling her head just beneath his chin, Diana sighed softly, still holding her mate. "I love it when you tease me, but I love it when you give me what I want even better," she remarked cheekily, and earned a deep chuckle.

"Which is why I do both so often," he replied and kissed her forehead. "Now take it easy, or that wound will open itself up again. And then we would go through this whole process all over again."

Diana laughed softly and lifted her head up to smirk impishly. "Don't give me incentive to disobey you, Romulus," she told him, suckling his Adam's Apple briefly before laying her head back down on his chest, nuzzling him. "Because you just made it awfully tempting."

* * *

Persephone, followed by One and Two, walked into the huge kitchen, her arms folded and her stride brisker than usual. Her lips were pursed in concern, and her brow was furrowed, while both eyes were unfocused.

The Twins found it quite impressive that she didn't trip or run into something. They could not quite grasp how she could walk in spike heals and a dress that fit tighter than her skin, being completely lost in thought, and not stumble and fall over something. But it was one of those things that males just could not fathom, they assumed.

Finally stopping once she reached the kitchen, she stared at the chef for several moments before her eyes focused once more, and on him. She unfolded her arms as she walked closer, inspecting the meal he had been preparing.

"That will not do, my husband does not enjoy fish," she informed him. "I want you to make my husband's favorite dish tonight. You know it?" she asked the chef, who nodded. "Good. Have it done by and served by the time my husband returns. We will dine upstairs tonight."

The chef nodded again, and Persephone turned, facing the Twins. She glanced at both of them before walking between and past, heading back for the library. "And stop staring at me as if you were real guard dogs looking at a sirloin steak."

One and Two looked at each other, then back to Persephone, finally moving to follow her. They could never figure out how Merovingian got away with so much, with her for a wife, but they knew that there had to be a damn good reason.

* * *

Seraph looked out the window of the Oracle's window, watching the Merovingian get out of his car, a few of his men with him. Probably the best. Possibly a threat. But, the Oracle had told him not to stop Merovingian and his men, so he stayed in the room, with the Oracle and Sati.

The little girl was helping the Oracle to make another batch of cookies, but Seraph didn't get the impression that their approaching visitors would be in the mood for chocolate chip cookies.

He walked away from the window and over to the entrance to the kitchen, watching as Sati placed all the cookies on the plate for them, as neatly as she could. He smiled slightly, watching the little girl.

Sati had no memory of the incident with Smith, only that someone had come after the three of them, and Seraph had taken her fm the Oracle's apartment, hiding with her and protecting her. Ever since, she had considered Seraph her guardian angel, even though she knew such a thing didn't actual exist.

But the Oracle had found it amusing and sometimes encouraged the girl's firm belief. Truthfully, Seraph didn't really mind, he just was not used to the child's devotion and affection towards him, though it looked like he would have to. She showed no signs of ever changing her mind about it.

The Oracle looked up and nodded at hi, and he walked to the door, opening it to see the Merovingian with his hand up, ready to knock. The look of annoyance made Seraph's day, but he showed no sign of it. Instead, he moved to the side, giving him and his men room to enter.

"Come in, the Oracle has been expecting you," he greeted them, watching as they slowly entered. He closed the door and locked it once they were all inside, except the two the Merovingian left to stand on either side of it outside. He followed the guests, and smiled faintly when Sati came out, holding up the cookie plate.

"Chocolate chip cookies?" she asked, offering them out as she shakily held up the heavy plate. She didn't really notice the arched eyebrows or condescending looks, her face bright with a smile.

The Merovingian looked at his men, giving a reluctant nod. Apparently he didn't want a heartbroken child in the same room. Looking insulted at demeaning themselves to take cookies form the child, his men took some, and munched on them as the Oracle came out of the kitchen at last.

"Welcome, have a seat. Enjoying the cookies?" she asked as she watched them, shooing Sati back into the kitchen for now.

The Merovingian's men nodded, now openly enjoying the cookies as they sat, but they sobered up when their boss sent them a contemptuous stare.

He turned back to the Oracle and Seraph, not looking for a seat himself. "You know why I am here. And you know that we desperately need to talk."


End file.
